Untitled
by AngelWalker
Summary: Angel Walker is Allen Walker's twin sister and they share the same innocence and cursed eye. I suck at summaries so please enjoy. Please Read and Review. LavixOC
1. Chapter 1

Angel: "This is my first fanfic so please be nice." ^^

I do not own any of the D. Gray Man characters except my OC.

Plz enjoy.

***Angel Walker's POV***

I run into Lavi's room and shut the door behind me. "Lavi, hide me," I say breathlessly. "Wha? Why?" Lavi asks. "'Cuz nii-san is trying to kill me," I tell him. "What did you do?" he asks completely confused. "Oh nothing much. You'll find out when you see him," I say. There's a loud banging coming from the other side of the door and someone yelling. "Angel, I know you're in there!! Come out!! I gulp and hide behind Lavi. He sighs and opens the door to reveal a very disgruntled Allen Walker. "Yo All..en..," he trails off as he gets a good look at Allen. "Wow moyashi you dyed your hair," Lavi said while chuckling. Allen gets mad at this and yells, "IT'S ALLEN AND I DIDN'T DO THIS, ANGEL DID!! AND SHE'S GONNA GET IT!!" I flinch and hide behind Lavi further away from my brother's angry glare. "G-gomen nii-san. I-I just w-wanted to s-see what you w-would look like with that c-color," I say with tears running down my face. Lavi turns around and hugs me, then looks up at Allen with an angry look on his face. Allen, taken a back by this, calms down and gives me a soft look. "It's okay," he says, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Angel. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." He opens his arms for a hug. I get out of Lavi's hug and run into my brother's open arms. "Nii-san," I say sniffing slightly. He hugs me, trying to calm me down. "I like the color by the way, but next time ask me before you do something like this again," he says chuckling. I back up and look at my brother wiping my tears away. "H-hai, I will," I reply. "Why'd you dye his hair brown anyway?" I heard Lavi ask. I turned around and answered, "Because brown was his original hair color. I wanted to see him with that hair color again." "Really?" Lavi asked a bit surprised at this information. "Yes," Allen said from behind me. "Ah there you are Angel and Allen." A voice said behind us. We turned around and saw Lenalee standing there smiling. "Nii-san needs to see you two. Oh did you dye your hair Allen? It actually looks good," she said to my brother. He blushes at what Lenalee said. "A-arigatou Lenalee-san, but Angel dyed my hair," he said a little flustered. I giggle and grab my brother's arm. "Come on nii-san, I say pulling him towards Komui's office, "Later Lavi-kun." And we both disappear down the hall.

***Normal POV***

Angel and Allen walk into Komui's cluttered office. "You wanted to see us Komui-san?" Angel asked Komui. "Yes," he replied, "You, Allen and Kanda are going to Madrid." Angel and Allen finally notice Kanda sitting on the couch. Komui continued, "There are rumors going around that there is an innocence located there because of the recent attacks of Akuma. I want you three to head there and find the innocence if there is any and bring it back here. Your train leaves in one hour so you better get moving," he says returning to his paperwork.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter ^^

Please Read and Review.

Reviews will help me improve my writing also so plz give comments and ideas for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there this is Angel again. I hope you liked my first chapter.

As I said in the first chapter I do not own any of the D. Gray Man characters so plz enjoy this next chapter ^^

***Angel's POV***

I sigh and sit next to Kanda on the train. "I hate it when we have to get on a train that way," I complain. "Che. Get over it," Kanda says. "I know," I say. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," I mumble. "Oi, moyashi! What's with your hair?" Kanda asks my brother. "IT'S ALLEN!! Angel dyed my hair," he said annoyed at Kanda. Kanda looked at me with a questioning look. "Because that was his original hair color. I just wanted to see his original hair color again because I haven't seen it like that since…." I trail off looking down sadly remembering why his hair was white. "Che. Baka," I hear Kanda say putting his hand on my head. It was his way of saying get over it. "It's Angel!" I yell at him then I smile. "Thanks Kanda-nii," I say. "Che," he says but I know what he means. "Oh I didn't even get to tell Lavi that I would be gone for a bit and not to worry about me," I say pouting slightly. My brother looks at me and laughs. "You really like him don't you?" he asks me. "Is it that obvious?" I ask blushing. "Yes.." Kanda replies, "So why don't you tell him?" I look at them with sad eyes and answer Kanda's question, "I don't even know if he likes me the same way though." I sigh sadly. "The way I see him look at you when we are on missions together and the way his attitude changes when your around says otherwise. Plus running into his room when I got mad at you didn't help either," Allen told me. I look at him for a minute wondering if he was telling the truth then I smile realizing he was stating the truth. I suddenly smirked and asked my brother, "Oh well what about you and Lenalee-san? Maybe you should tell her how you feel about her." I laugh when my brother blushes ten shades of red and becomes flustered.

***Normal POV***

"Geez. How many Akuma are there?" Angel asks the others while destroying the nearest Akuma with her Crown Clown. "I don't know but we need to find the innocence if there is one here," Allen says from Angel's far left as he destroys the Akuma around him with his Crown Clown. Kanda "Che's" to Angel's far right and destroys the Akuma around him with his Mugen. An Akuma comes up behind Angel without any of the exorcists noticing and throws some strange powder on her. "What the-" she starts but goes into a coughing fit as her Crown Clown deactivates. The Akuma laughs and taunts the exorcists. "There is no innocence here you fools," it says smiling wickedly. Allen and Kanda both charge at the Akuma behind Angel, but the Akuma dodges their attack and laughs. "I would be more worried about your little exorcist friend over there than me. Can you save her before she ends up dead?" it says. Angel looks up eyes wide with fear. "Wha-what?" Kanda kills the Akuma in one blow and sheaths Mugen, walking over to Angel. Allen deactivates his Crown Clown and runs over to Angel and kneels down in front of her. "You okay?" he asks his sister with concern. "I am fine for now, but I don't know what that powder was," she says a bit worried. "Come you two lets head back to headquarters since there is nothing else we can do here," Kanda says walking away. "Hai," Angel and Allen say and follow Kanda.

There's Chapter 2 hoped ya liked it.

Read and Review plz


	3. Chapter 3

_Angel: I have returned with the next chapter in my series._

_Lavi: When am I coming into the story. *pouts*_

_Angel: You'll be in this chapter Lavi kun don't worry. *hugs Lavi*_

_Lavi: YAY! Angel does not own any of the D. Gray Man characters._

_Angel: AND LET US BEGIN!_

***Angel's POV***

"Ugh. So annoying," I complain as I leave the Komui's office with my brother.

"For once I have to agree with you," my brother said laughing. "You wanna head to the cafeteria and eat something?" he asked me.

"No thanks nii-san," I tell him, "I'm going to go find Lavi and hang out with him for a bit."

"Of course," he says smiling at me. "Hey maybe you should tell him how you feel about him," he tells me getting serious.

"Hmmm… maybe….," I say trailing off. "See ya later nii-san," I yell as I run towards the library.

Everything was fine until I was a few feet away from the library. I suddenly felt dizzy and had to stop and put a hand against the wall to steady myself. I noticed I was breathing heavily and had sweat rolling down my face. I was shaking as if I was cold, which at this point I was. Then I felt a sudden pain in my chest and grabbed my shirt. It felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly and the pain came in waves. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I wondered. Then I remembered what that Akuma had said after he threw some type of powder at me. "Kuso," I curse. My knees give out and I fall to the ground leaning against the wall. I close my eyes and grip my shirt tighter as another wave of pain assaulted me. _Hopefully Lavi or nii-san will come look for me soon._ I think as I let myself fall into oblivion.

***Lavi's POV***

"Aahh…" I stretch as I leave the library. "Wonder if Angel and the others are back from their mission," I say out loud. I suddenly trip over something and fall flat on my face. "Ow," I mutter rubbing my nose and turning around to find what I tripped over. My eyes widen in shock at what or more importantly _who_ I tripped over. It was Angel and see was just sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. I looked at her to see if she was alright and not hurt and upon closer inspection found her shivering. I noticed her cheeks were flushed bright red indicating a fever and she was holding onto her shirt and breathing heavily. "Angel?" I asked shaking her shoulder gently. I got no reply from her so I tried again. "Angel?" This time she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"L-La..vi..?" she asked me and I saw her grab her shirt tighter and shiver.

I pick her up bridal style and head toward the infirmary. I feel her grab my shirt and bury her head into my chest.

"La..vi.." I barely make out what she says and I answer her.

"Yes Angel. What is it?"

"Makin' sure…it's y-you," she mutters.

"Of course it's me. Were you expecting someone else?" I ask her.

"Iie, just wasn't –" she stopped and I felt her grip my shirt tighter and I hear her groan in pain.

"Angel what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I-it hurts… so..bad….and….c-cold," she tells me.

"Just hang in there Angel. We'll get you better," I tell her as I enter the infirmary.

_Lavi: O.O DON'T DIE ANGEL!!! *hugs Angel*_

_Angel: Don't worry Lavi-kun I won't die. What good is a story if the author dies?_

_Allen: A crappy story that's what._

_Angel: ….that was a rhetorical question Allen. Anywayz hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._

_READ AND REVIEW PLZ _


	4. Chapter 4

_Angel: Hello again and welcome to the 4__th__ chapter of my story._

_Lavi: *still hugging Angel*_

_Angel: Lavi-kun I told you I won't die._

_Lavi: I know but I'm comfortable._

_Angel: *blushes* Anyways. I do not own D. Gray Man or any of the characters. ENJOY!!!_

***Allen's POV***

"How is she doing Lavi?" I ask walking over to where my sister and Lavi were.

"Not very good I'm afraid," he told me and sighed sadly.

"It has been a week and Komui is still looking for an antidote for that powder. At least there was some powder still on her jacket or we'd be in trouble," I told him

"Yeah..," he said but I could tell he wasn't really paying attention. I looked at him with sad eyes. Out of everyone in the Order, Lavi was affected the most by my sisters decline in health. He stayed by her side constantly and only left to eat something when Lenalee, Bookman, or I told him to. I could tell he cared very much about her.

"La…vi…" Lavi and I jump and look down at Angel whose eyes were open.

"Angel," we both say.

She looks at me with those slightly focused eyes. "Nii-san?" she asks me uncertain if it was me.

"Hai, it's me Angel," I reassure her. She just smiles.

"Lavi-kun…. gomen-nasai," she whispered.

"What for?" Lavi asked her.

"For –ngh," she gasped and closed her eyes in pain.

"Angel just hang in there. Komui is still looking for an antidote, so please just hang in there," Lavi chokes on his words.

The doors burst open behind us and Lavi and I turn around to find Komui running into the room.

"Komui –" Lavi started but Komui interrupted him. "I found the antidote."

I watched as Komui walked up to Angel's bed and give it to her. She coughed and made a face.

"She'll be better in a few hours," Komui says to Lavi and me.

"Thank goodness," I sigh very relieved at this. I hear Lavi sigh in relief next to me and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

***A Few Hours Later in Angel's POV***

I moan and open my eyes. I notice the white ceiling and the smell of disinfectant. _I must be in the infirmary,_ I thought. I slowly sit up and notice a bright streak of red to my left. I turn to look and find that the streak of red belonged to Lavi and he was asleep. I smiled a small smile.

"Lavi-kun," I whisper softly shaking his shoulder. He slowly looks up and makes eye contact with me.

"Angel?" he asks sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Hai," I say grinning.

His eyes widen and he sits up fully awake. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Better," I reply. "Ano…you…you actually waited for me to wake up?" I ask him remembering waking up to him asleep.

"Hai," he replied, "I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Arigatou Lavi," I say blushing.

"No problem. Ya know you really had me worried there for awhile," he said sadly.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to make you worry," I tell him squeezing his hand lightly.

He sighs. "I know but still I…." he trailed off looking away from me and blushing.

"You what Lavi?" I ask puzzled at his actions. I then notice the blush.

"I-I …. I just don't wanna lose you because…I…I love you Angel," he says blushing even a darker shade of red.

My eyes widen in shock and I blush. My eyes then soften and I squeeze his hand.

"Lavi…."

He looks up at me and I smile.

"Lavi I love you too," I tell him.

This time his eyes widen and after a few seconds he leans in and kisses me. I return the kiss. We break apart a few seconds later.

"I hate to be inconsiderate but um.. I'd really like to leave the infirmary so…" I tell him.

He laughs and helps me out of bed.

"Where do you wish to go madame," he asks me with a smile on his face.

"How about the cafeteria? I am a bit hungry," I say laughing.

"Sure thing."

We leave the infirmary and head to the cafeteria.

***Cafeteria***

"Ahh.. Much better," I sigh eating the last bite of my ramen.

"At least you don't eat as much as your brother," Lavi laughs.

"True," I say laughing as well.

"Angel!" I look up to see Allen running towards us.

"Hey nii-san," I greet him.

"Figured you'd be here when I didn't find you in the infirmary. So how ya feeling?" he asks.

"Much better, thanks. We were just about to leave and head back to our rooms," I tell him as I get up and leave with Lavi.

"Okay see you later."

"Later nii-san."

As soon as we left the cafeteria, Lavi wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Who said anything about you going back to your room? You're not going anywhere," Lavi said smirking.

"Lavi," I say blushing, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"My room of course," he tells me as he leads me to his room.

***Lavi's room***

I yawn and lay back on Lavi's bed.

"God I'm tired, guess my body is still recovering," I say curling up against Lavi.

"Don't worry just take it easy for a bit. You'll be back to normal in no time. Now let's get some sleep," he says gently wrapping his arm around me and kissing me on the forehead.

We fell asleep a few minutes later content with being near eachother.


End file.
